


Rebirth Fanart

by ThePlaidFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox/pseuds/ThePlaidFox
Summary: Fanart for Aini_NuFire's: RebirthAfter the Empty spat Castiel back out, it gave him a restored body—and restored grace. Grace that has triggered a regrowth of his wings. But the process isn’t pleasant.





	Rebirth Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439447) by [Aini_NuFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aini_NuFire/pseuds/Aini_NuFire). 



> totally forgot to make a separate post of these >_<


End file.
